La Bailarina del Pueblo
by Exelion
Summary: Especial Halloween/Noche de Nightmare. "Vamos, acerquense mis queridos ponis, es tiempo de contarles una pequeña historia que los hará correr por sus vidas. No sean timidos, no tengan miedo, acompañenme esta noche."


**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

 **Como anuncié en facebook, aquí les traigo el oneshot para estas festividades spooky. No es algo gore ni tampoco para asustar, me inspiré en las viejas series de televisión sobre fantasmas que solía ver cuando era pequeño, el cual relataba historias de fantasmas de distintas estados de Chile.**

 **En fin, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

En la vieja Equestria, las primeras ciudades que hoy conocemos como metrópolis nacieron en pequeños poblados, asentamientos que los ponis levantaban para sentar cabeza, buscar trabajo y formar familias. Durante esos años, leyendas se crearon, nacidos de fabulas y cuentos, como el caballo sin cabeza, y otros basados en hechos reales, como la bailarina del pueblo.

Había una vez, en un pueblo recién fundado de Equestria, un pequeño potro de diez años, hijo del herrero, que jugaba con sus amigos en el festival en conmemoración del primer aniversario de la fundación del pueblo. El pequeño se divirtió con su familia, degustó excelente comida, nada parecía arruinar su diversión. Hasta que las campanas sonaron, el alcalde con potente voz anunció que todos se reunieran en la pista de baile.

La banda, animada por la festividad, tocó con sus instrumentos una melodía formal. Las parejas mayores no tardaron en tomar control de la pista de baile, primero dos, luego cuatro, ocho, dieciséis y treinta y dos, pronto el resto se sumó. Pero los potrillos y potrillas intercambiaban miradas tímidas entre ellos, sus padres les dijeron que cuando comenzaran a tocar música animada, ellos debían escoger a alguien para bailar.

El pequeño potrillo, hijo de herrero, era el más tímido de todos. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, él fue el único que no pudo conseguir una pareja para bailar, todos sus amigos lo hicieron menos él. A mitad de la primera canción, la pista de baile estaba repleta de regocijo y espíritu festivo mientras el poni miraba apartado.

El baile continuaba, y el hijo de herrero lucía resignado con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Parecía que su noche se había arruinado, pero algo del otro lado de la pista de baile llamó su atención.

Un par de grandes, deslumbrantes e impactantes ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

El pequeño potrillo, hijo de herrero, quedó cautivado. Comenzó a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido en su joven vida. El corazón palpitaba con rapidez, sus cascos temblaban y sudaban, su mente bloqueó por completo el sonido a su alrededor. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

No supo cuando ni porque, pero cruzó la pista para encontrarse con ella. Por su timidez, tardó mucho en formular la invitación para sacarla a bailar, además olvidó preguntarle su nombre a la hermosa potrilla, incluso olvidó presentarse a sí mismo. La pequeña potrilla, aceptó gustosa.

Bailaron y bailaron sin dirigirse la palabra. Sonrientes, sus miradas de vez en cuando se cruzaban, rápidamente se desviaban. En uno de sus desvíos, el pequeño potrillo, hijo de herrero, pudo admirar el vestido gris transparente que dejaba al descubierto un pelaje blanco brillante como perla sin cutie mark. Su inocencia e inexperiencia al bailar, era más que suficiente para ambos.

El tiempo pasó, muy rápidamente, para desgracia de ellos.

Cuando la última canción finalizó, ambos se miraron, entrelazaron sus miradas. Ella sostuvo el casco del pequeño potrillo, hijo de herrero, y se acercó a su oído, haciendo caso omiso de su sonrojo y le susurró unas cuantas palabras. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, ella salió corriendo.

Luego de unos segundos, él intentó alcanzarla, galopó rápidamente, esquivando a los ponis que se interponían en su camino. Pero todo fue en vano, la pequeña potrilla desapareció bajo el abrigo de la noche.

Derrotado, juró que nunca olvidaría las palabras de aquella potrilla. Eso quedaría marcado en su mente por el resto de su vida.

"Hasta el año que viene o alcánzame si puedes."

No volvió a saber de ella durante un año completo, siempre atento a cualquier indicio de su presencia. Llegó a la conclusión de que era una turista. Con eso en mente, esperó paciente hasta que llegara el próximo baile.

Y así sucedió. Cada año. En cada baile. Ella aparecía. Vestida de la misma manera, con la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos azules que lo cautivó la primera vez. El pequeño potrillo, hijo de herrero, la sacaba a bailar en cada ocasión, compartiendo momentos mágicos mientras danzaban. Cada año sus pasos mejoraban al igual que su conexión amorosa.

Cuando el hijo de herrero llegó a la mayoría de edad, se propuso decirle a esa misteriosa yegua sus sentimientos, esta vez no permitiría que se escapara.

Y el baile llegó. Ella se hizo presente.

Su belleza como poni se fue imponiendo con el paso de los años para culminar con una figura y un rostro envidiable para la mayoría de las yeguas del pueblo y el deseo de los sementales. Con la ayuda de sus ojos azules, pudo atraer la atención del hijo de herrero sin decir una palabra. Cuando la música comenzó, ellos se unieron en su tradición anual.

Luego de horas, la música dejó de sonar. Mientras las parejas se dispersaban, el semental, hijo de herrero, estaba listo para confesarle sus sentimientos pero ella nuevamente le dijo su frase y salió corriendo.

Esta vez no permitiría que escapase.

Con todo su esfuerzo, le siguió el paso a la misteriosa yegua. Cada tanto le gritaba para que se detuviera, pero ella lo ignoraba. Tan concentrado estaba en su afán de alcanzarla que no se dio cuenta que lo estaba guiando fuera de los límites del pueblo. Pronto los caminos de tierra se convirtieron en pastos altos que le llegaban hasta el cuello, lo que dificultaba su visión.

O eso creía porque de un momento a otro, la misteriosa yegua desapareció de su vista. Sorprendido, se detuvo un momento para recobrar el aliento, miró a su alrededor, pero nada advertía sobre el paradero de la poni. Avanzó unos metros más hasta el lugar donde la vio desaparecer esperando poder encontrarla.

Pero lo que halló en ese lugar estaba fuera de todo pensamiento, de todo remoto escenario que él esperaba encontrar allí. Su casco estaba pisando parte de aquel objeto, pudo sentir la rigidez del mismo a la vez que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo y le hacía temblar de miedo. Con la boca abierta y el corazón en la garganta, retrocedió horrorizado antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí.

Tan pronto relató su historia a la gente del poblado, esta, junto al poni que dirigía el pueblo fueron hasta el lugar para corroborar las palabras del hijo de herrero. Guiados por el semental llegaron hasta ese mismo sitio del hallazgo. Todos quedaron impactados por igual al ver la escena.

Allí, semienterrado, se encontraba el esqueleto de un poni.

Las autoridades hicieron una extensa investigación y concluyeron que el esqueleto pertenecía a una poni que falleció a la edad de ocho años. Pero la sorpresa llegó un tiempo después cuando pudieron obtener un retrato de la pequeña potrilla, como parte de la investigación, y para tratar de develar el misterio de como había llegado la pequeña allí, le preguntaron a los habitantes de aquel pueblo si habían visto a alguien parecido. Todos afirmaron, el semental hijo de herrero, no sólo eso sino que además quedó traumatizado al llegar a una terrible conclusión.

Era la misma potrilla de grandes ojos azules a quien invitó a bailar la primera vez y que luego aparecería anualmente para seguir con la tradición. La misma potrilla que le pedía que la siguiera para poder encontrar su cuerpo muerto y encontrar el descanso eterno.

El pueblo quedó conmocionado por lo sucedido. El semental, hijo de herrero, se mudó luego del suceso, dejando al pueblo atrás, pero siempre mantuvo una tradición intacta. Cuando la noche del baile en conmemoración a la fundación se realizaba, él iba a rezarle.

En la actualidad, la gente del pueblo sigue relatando esta historia a todos los turistas que se pasean por allí en la época de las festividades. Las palabras difieren de cada poni, pero todos concuerdan en algo:

"Si una bella dama de blanco con grandes ojos azules te invita a bailar, es muy probable que luego te lleve fuera del pueblo, al lugar donde encontraron sus restos y te muestre la cruz de madera que los habitantes clavaron en la tierra en su nombre."

Y luego finalizan con:

"Sólo te va pedir un favor, que reces por ella."

 **XXX**

Al finalizar su relato, la alcaldesa se tomó unos segundos para apreciar el rostro de todos los potrillos, y Pinkie Pie, que se acercaron a escuchar la historia de miedo de este año que tenía preparada para la noche de Nightmare. No quedaron horrorizados, pero si asustados e intrigados por la historia.

—Bueno niños, eso fue todo por esta ocasión, pueden seguir jugando y recolectando dulces —dijo la alcaldesa.

Pero los niños no se contuvieron y le hicieron preguntas varias sobre lo relatado, incluso Pinkie Pie quería saber más. Un poco alejado del grupo, Spike observaba en su disfraz de perro en su forma alterna como los potrillos se abalanzaban contra ella.

—Es increíble que se emocionen por una historia como esa —comentó.  
—Spike, no seas celoso —dijo Twilight en su disfraz de científico loco.  
—No son celos, tal vez si la alcaldesa se hubiera disfrazado de otra cosa que no sea un mimo podría haberle dado una oportunidad al cuento, pero por favor, ¿Quién podría asustarse por el relato sobre una potrilla fantasma bailarina?

De repente, Spike sintió un gentil toque en su hombro.

—Twilight, si quieres decirme algo, sólo dímelo.

Nuevamente sintió un toque en su hombro que lo invitaba a voltearse.

—¿Qué sucede?

Pero al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que no era Twilight. Quedó petrificado al ver a una pequeña potrilla de pelaje blanco, sin cutie mark y con grandes ojos azules. Luego de unos segundos sin decir nada, Spike gritó:

—¡Es la bailarina fantasma!

Spike salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Los potrillos que escucharon la historia voltearon y se encontraron cara a cara con el fantasma. La alcaldesa del susto se desmayó.

—¡Es la fantasma bailarina, corran por sus vidas! —gritó Pinkie liderando el escape en masa.

Cuando el lugar quedó despejado, la potrilla fantasma se acercó a la alcaldesa que estaba tirada en el suelo y le dio un par de toques con su casco.

—Ya puedes levantarte tía, todos salieron corriendo.

La alcaldesa abrió los ojos para asegurarse y luego se incorporó, sacándose el polvo de su disfraz de mimo.

—Lo hicimos pequeña, los asustamos —dijo chocando cascos con su sobrina—. Te dije que tu primera noche de Nightmare sería especial.  
—¡Muchas gracias tía!  
—De nada, ahora vamos, hay muchos dulces que juntar en esta noche especial.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos veremos la proxima semana con un nuevo capitulo de Iron Spike, que disfruten de su noche de Halloween, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
